Broker Safehouse
The Broker Safehouse is Niko Bellic's first safehouse in Grand Theft Auto IV. Getting and losing the safehouse Located near the southern end of Mohawk Ave in Russian-influenced Hove Beach, the apartment was Roman Bellic's initial place of residence (after spending a period of time living in his taxi depot), and was offered as a place of accommodation for Niko upon his arrival in Liberty City, to Niko's dismay (as he found Roman was not living in a mansion, as claimed in his letters and e-mails). During the mission "Roman's Sorrow", the apartment and Roman's cab depot are burnt down by the Russians. The two cousins then escape to Bohan, where Mallorie has a place for them. While the Broker safehouse is effectively inaccessible after the mission, vehicles may still be stored at its parking space outside. It is possible to get back in after it has been burned. To do this, you have to get a small car (like a Comet) and get it sitting of the top of the staircase, and then get out. You will fly into the air and find yourself back in the house. After you get back into the apartment, you will be unable to get out. Amenities The safehouse is rudimentary, with a futon (sofa-bed) which acts as a save point, a television, a dirty kitchen with a table, a radio and a wall which is peeling off. A design poster of a blue Banshee with a white stripe can be found in the house, as are numerous posters of scantly clad women. There is a picture of Mallorie Bardas, Roman's girlfriend, on the bedside table. There is another one photo of young and pretty slim Roman with her in the commode nearby. There is an inaccessible door in the corner of the kitchen, presumably leading to the bathroom. The safehouse also is very dirty, showing this when Niko first walks in & steps on a mouse. After GTA IV ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars ''shows the apartments to have been changed into a row of shops, but it also shows that Roman Bellic's cab depot is in full working order, so the canonicity of this is debatable, as Roman moved away from Hove Beach after raking in a large amount of money during GTA IV. Gallery Glitch *A common glitch occurs on the parking space in front of the safehouse. When you complete the first mission and go down the stairs, the door leading outside will be open. Closing this door will corrupt the parking space and any car you park there will disappear when you save the game and reload it. (Occurs on the PlayStation 3 version) Trivia *The safehouse itself, is in a very gang and crime infested area with the presence of the Russian Mafia. *At the first story of the safehouse, after you've walked down the staircase and before the red door, you will see that the wall on the right has a graffiti painting with references to the previous titles in the GTA series. These include "CLAUDE", "remember tommy u r still my hero", "Carl", "RIP Toni" and "Vict♡r cop", refering to the protagonists of GTA III, Vice City, San Andreas, Liberty City Stories, and Vice City Stories respectively. *You can still store cars there even after the safehouse has been burnt. *After the safehouse is burnt down after the mission Roman's Sorrow if you get a helicopter and land on the roof you can get back inside but it is all black and nothing is present. You can leave by escaping through the window. *Like most of the safehouses in GTA IV, there is no computer in this apartment. *The apartment has a stereo that will always play Liberty Rock Radio, similar to other apartments. Though it cannot be turned off, it can be muted by silencing the music volume via the options menu. *After the safehouse is burned down, when you fire any weapon, Russian Mafia will attack you due to the death and orders of Vlad. Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA IV Category:Broker